There are in existence a number of ganging hangers, which allow a hanger to be supported by and suspended from another hanger.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,098 issued to Bredeweg et al. discloses a garment hanger with a hook and a dependent loop vertically aligned with the hook. The legs forming the legs are joined at their lower ends and are offset from each other in a normal to the face of the hanger whereby the hook of a second hanger can be passed through the loop and support the second hanger while confined between and parallel to the front and back faces of the hanger body supporting it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,321 issued to Willinger et al. discloses a garment hanger having a hanger body, a hook member, and a hook receiving element for suspending from the garment hanger a second garment hanger. The hook receiving element is disposed in vertical alignment with the hook member and includes a frame member and base member, the frame member being provided with openings to define first and second intersecting passageways for selectively receiving the hanging means of the second garment hanger. The second garment hanger may thus be suspended in a plane parallel to the plane of the hanger body or perpendicular thereto.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 394,753 issued to Zuckerman discloses a design for a ganging assembly of ganging hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,658 issued to Olk et al. discloses a coordinate loop garment comprising a molded plastic hanger body having a hook receiving element depending from and molded integrally with the molded plastic body at a lower portion thereof. The hook receiving loop element includes a passageway for selectively receiving and suspending therefrom a hook of a second ganged garment hanger which is at least partially enclosed along its length by the left, right, top and bottom surfaces.
In these prior art garment hangers, the hook receiving element is formed integrally with the body of the hanger, with the following shortcomings:    1. As the body of the hanger is intended to support a garment, which may be rather heavy, the material with which the body is made should be of a high rigidity. On the other hand, the hook receiving element should be of less rigidity so as to give some yield, and thus to prevent breakage, when the hook of a second hanger clashes with it when it is attempted to suspend the second hanger from the original hanger. This difference in rigidity cannot be provided for in the prior art garment hangers, as such existing garment hangers are molded integrally of a single material.    2. As the garment hangers are made of a single material, even if they are of different sizes, they are all of the colour and general outlook. It is very difficult for a user, or even the manufacturer, to differentiate between garments of different sizes.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a hanger assembly, a hanger formed of such a hanger assembly, and a method of forming such a hanger, in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hanger in which the body and the hook receiving element are made of different materials, each of a different rigidity.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a hanger in which the body and the hook receiving element are of different colours, so as to allow visual differentiation of sizes and other characteristics.
Such and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing discussion.